Alls ill that ends ill
by Magical Mystical Me
Summary: This is a mere response to SoccrChild@aol.com 's challenge. The requirements etc. are within. D/H


# 

Alls Well that ends Well

*NOTE* This is my official entry, but all my beta readers are busy. So please dont mark it until I've removed this note, and all the mistakes. Thank you. This is another response to a challenge. My second ever! The conditions are..............   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Requirements:   
Must be romance, D/H or R/H or H/H (disqualified if not) *Yup*   
Must be PG 13 or under (anything over PG 13 will be disqualified) *Uh huh*  
Must be original (duh) *It sure is*  
Must be In Character (there will be exceptions, esp. in the D/H category) (20 pts) *I hope so*  
STORIES DO NOT HAVE TO END HAPPILY   
Must contain two of the following: (20 pts) (10 pts extra for each additional)   
A New Spell (nothing dumb or strange, please) *Thats in there*  
A New Character *Mr. Fizzo!*  
A Twist on an Old Spell/Character *x2 (Crabbe and Goyle)*  
A New Item/Event/Date *Crucio Stone*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
No Spelling/Grammatical Errors (10 pts)  
Interesting (10 pts) *It's alright*  
Good Story Line (20 pts)*Getting there*  
Overall Good Fanfiction (20 pts) *I hope so*  
Stories will be judged on a 0-100 Point Scale   
Highest-Scoring story in each category wins   
The three winning stories will "face off" against each other, judged by all   
three judges, and an overall winner will be declared   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** Okay, so here's my entry!  
  
It was a nice, sunny day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and Harry Potter was bored, stuck in Snapes dingy, dark, demented, derelict, dangerous, depressing, disgusting, dire, dirty, deathly, debauched, decaying, demeaning, dank, depraved, dump of a dungeon, where many dastardly deeds were done.

Next to Harry was red-haired Ron Weasly. He was bored. Next to Ron was........ No-one! Hermione was over next to her new boy-friend, Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't like Draco. Draco's two goons, Cruel Crabbe and Gaunt Goyle were now bodyguarding Hermione. She came over to sit with Harry and Ron. 

Little did anyone suspect that Crabbe was jealous of Harry and Ron. He had had a crush on Hermione since the first time he'd met her. He had planned to slip an extra potion in Harry and Ron's cauldron, so instead of being a Enlarging Potion, it would be an Uglifying Potion, burst out of the Cauldron onto Ron and Harry, making them Ugly and unpopular. However, due to an extremely similar plan by Goyle, the two extra Potions combined would make a-

The Narrator was interrupted by a huge bang from Harry and Rons cauldron. Some fluro bue liquid settled on Harry, Ron and Hermione. And now, a change of PoV.  


### Harry's Point of View

'What happened' I thought groggily. I looked at my new watch, it was 10 past 5 am! Hang on, when did I get a new watch? I still wear my non-working one. The one that stopped working after the second challenge, in fourth year. Then I had another look at the watch. It was Hermione's! I would have recognised it anywhere. I wondered which fool had come in and switched Hermione's watch with my watch. Then I stood up. I had a strange feeling I used to be taller then this. I groaned, looked around. I was in the hospital wing. There were two other beds with people in them, but they had the covers pulled over their heads. I guessed it was Ron and Hermione. I waited a few minutes, and Madam Pomfrey came in and said

"Good, you're awake Hermione. How are you feeling?"

I was so tired that I let it pass that she'd called me Hermione, it was 5:15. I replied

"I feel fine, thankyou." I must have been hit on the head or something, my voice wasn't like mine at all. Then, the truth hit me.  
**Madam Pompfrey calling me Hermione.  
Me wearing Hermione's watch  
Me sounding like Hermione  
I must be going mad!**   
Then, after a few minutes thinking, I realised I hadn't gone mad, I must have swapped bodies with Hermione. Ew. I was a girl?  


### Hermione's Point of View

I woke up in a bed somewhere. I was feeling Groggy. In the bed next to me was someone sleeping with the covers over their head, and on the other side was me??? I sat up, looking carefully. If that was me, who was I? I looked for a mirror, some where, any where. I looked at myself and said

"Who are you? You look like Hermione"

### Harry's Point of View

"Who are you? You look like Hermione" Ron said.  
"Look, Ron," I replied "I'm Harry. I think I'm on Hermione's body."  
"I'm not Ron" Ron replied. I think it was Ron, anyway  
"You sure look like Ron." "Oh, so I'm on Rons body, and you're in my body"  
"Your body? Then you must be"  
"Hermione. I am"  
"Then why exactly am I in your body?"  
"Ah, of course. It must have been a simple.................."  
I tuned out after that. It was weird to see Ron thinking, and talking about spells for minutes on end. It was also boring. I tuned in again when she started on how to reverse it.  
"...................and you have to get a Crucio Rock. They can normally be gotten from Mr. Fizzo, from Hogsmeade. They're called crucio rocks, as they are one of the only rocks that can deflect the crucio spell, like a mirror."  
"Okay, but how are we going to get one. The next Hogsmeade trip isn't until next week." Ron grimaced. Well, I suppose it was Hermione. I'll just say Ron from now on.  
"We'll have to stay as each other until then."  
"Hang on, you mean for 9 days????? I'll go nuts."  
"Look, I'll try not to ruin your life, you try not to ruin mine. And DONT blow my relationship with Draco. And make sure you dont blow it, or else I'll ruin your life and Rons. For good."  
I ran over to the bucket for puking in the corner. And puked. And puked. Kiss Draco???? I'm dead. Harry, well, Ron in my body started stirring. He sat up. Gosh, I am good looking, aren't I. Or is that the female Hormonal thing kicking in? I have no Idea.  


### Rons Point of View

I woke up, feeling woozy. I looked around, not fully taking things in. If I had, I would of noticed I was in the bed next to me, and Hermione was chucking up. But I didn't. After a few minutes I did, and passed out again.  


### Harry's Point of View

I passed out. Well, that is, Ron, in my body passed out. I'm going to put the extracts from the diary I wrote in the story now, as I think it would be easier to read.  
  


## Hermione's Diary. That is, Harry in Hermione's body's diary.

## Day 1.

Well, it went better then I expected. I didn't have to go near Draco, we had no classes together. He tried to hook up at lunch, then McGonnagal called him away. Of course, that wasn't cheap. It cost a galleon. I didn't know Hermione had been bribing the teachers all through Hogwarts. I suppose that was her plan for the Newts this . Well, thats where all her money goes. I always wondered.  


## Day 2.

Well, today was, well, weird. I had to kiss Draco, but I accidently chucked up on him. Ron/Hermione was really annoyed. She punched Cho Chang. Ah well, I didn't mind. I was going off her anyway.  


## Day 3.

I got bored today, so I went through all Hermiones stuff. Theres a bug in a jar, which reminds me of something, but I don't know what. And there were some pictures of Victor Krum, some badge thing that said "METMA" with something in small print down the bottom, it was wrapped up saying "for Mum and Dad", so I assume it was for her Muggle Parents. Thats it basically. And a few autographed pictures of Lockhart. 

## Day 3.

There was a big commotion today, downstairs. I ignored it until I heard someone say   
"Ron has gone mad!" I wondered what it was, so I went downstairs. Ron(in my body) had kissed Pavrati. Cho had gotten up and slapped him, and Hermione (In Rons body) had said  
"Oy, leave Ron alone." Of course, she'd forgotten about which body she was in. It was very confusing, but over soon. 

## Day 4.

None of us can stand it any more, so we're breaking out of school to get to Mr. Fizzo, at Hogsmeade. I'll let someone else take over now  


### Rons Point of View

Well, we went to find Mr. Fizzo on Harry's broomstick. Hermione(In my body) Had learnt a new spell, Biggerrus, so now we can all fit. She did it to the Invisiblility coat as well. We arrived at Mr. Fizzo's house, knocked on the door, and he let us in. Hermione will tell it in third person now.  


### Hermione's Point of View

I recently learnt how to write in play form, so thats what I'll do now.  
The setting- Mr. Fizzo's house  
The people involved- Mr. Fizzo  
Ron Weasly  
Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Fizzo Bird  
  
Fizzo Bird-Squark! Howdjado! Squawk!  
Mr. Fizzo- Hi!!! How are you all??????  
Harry- We're good, thankyou.  
Mr. Fizzo- Have a chocalate Frog.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron Take a chocolate frog each. After a few minutes, they each turn into a frog. The turn human again after taking a chocolate Human from the bowl next to it.  
Mr. Fizzo- Ha! HA! HAHAHAHA. Oh, they always fall for that! Now, what can I do for you?  
Fizzo Bird-Ha! He gotcha then! Squark! He loves a joke he does, he loves a joke!  
Mr.Fizzo-So, what do you want to buy? Chocolate frog tricks? Cheaters Exploding Snap cards? Just say hocus Pocus, and they'll explode! Trick wands? They do the opposite of whatever spell you say. Trick wands that can only do one spell? Well, come on, come on. I've only got 936 years to live you know.  
Harry- Well, we were wondering if you had any Crucio Stones? Mr. Fizzo- Nope, fresh out. Hermione-Well, what are they then? Points to a pile behind him. Fizzo Bird-Squark, Wash the car, squark, wipe your feet. Shut the door and Open the window. Mr. Fizzo- Oh, those Crucio stones. Fizzo bird-Squark, wipe the car, squark, wash your feet. Open the door and Shut the window. Mr. Fizzo-Only 14 Galleons each these are. How many? Fizzo bird-Squark, Shut the car, squark, Open your feet. Wash the door and Wipe the window. Mr. Fizzo- Oh, shutup you infernal bird. Harry-We'd just like one please. Mr. Fizzo-Done. You want the bird too? Hermione-Erm, no thanks. (End of Scene) 

### Harry's Point of View

To be continued..................... 


End file.
